N0T1ME
by McBoy Fly
Summary: Emma Brown, Doc's granddaughter and Jules' daughter, leads an average life in 2016. That is, until she is thrown thirty years into the past by her father's replication of her grandfather's greatest inventions; The flux capacitor and the time machine. When the prototype fails, she'll need Doc to fix it. Her and Marty's problem? Doc hasn't been spotted since he departed from 1985.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I've been hard at work writing like I'm running out of time, and I think I finally made a little progress, through pushing myself to write, to get myself out of the rut I've been in trying to work on the first part of N0T1ME, which is my series that revolves around my OC, Emma, and her adventures in time travel. This chapter unfortunately doesn't include any time travel, but hey, we have to have to have a chance to meet some characters and learn what they like and dislike, right? In this chapter, we meet Emma and her friends briefly and then see how Emma reacts to getting in trouble. Next chapter will have Emma and Marty Jr. spitting fire at each other while they waste away in detention on a Friday afternoon, and then will probably also be about Emma's home life and her relationship with the rest of her family before she gets to go and see the new time machine. Kind of like the first Back to the Future movie, but longer.

* * *

 _ **N0T1ME**_

 _ **November 20th**_

 **2015**

It was unusually bright and sunny for a fall morning at Hill Valley High School. Even in temperate California, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that it would be yet another dry winter, and their drought situation wouldn't be ended anytime soon. Kids were excitedly talking about their plans for Thanksgiving on the last Friday before break. A group of four teenage girls sat together against a wall. A heavy-set girl asked one of the others, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Em?"

A bookish teen girl, the one referred to as Em, glanced up from her statistics textbook, "I don't know yet. We were going to try to have the whole family together for dinner, but I don't know if anybody's going to be able to make it. Even my dad said he might be busy at the Institute," she said. "What about you, Steph?"

Stephanie shook her head. "My mom's flying me and my brothers out to some big family reunion in North Carolina. We're leaving tonight and we won't be back until break is over."

"Oh. I guess there go any plans of hanging out," she said.

"Yeah, sorry. But I'll have my phone and my laptop, so maybe we can video chat?" Stephanie said optimistically. "And hey, at least you'll still have Cindy and Marlene to hang out with."

The girl addressed as Cindy shook her head and spoke without looking up from her phone. "Uh-uh, not me. I'm going down to LA this weekend, and then way the hell up to Oregon until next Friday, and I'm pretty sure after all that driving all I'm gonna do Saturday and Sunday is sleep. Maybe even Monday. Who knows? Not like this school will miss me, anyway."

Emma looked to the last girl in the group. "Marlene?"

"You're always welcome at our house, I guess," she shrugged. "Grandma Lorraine loves having visitors for Thanksgiving, and she adores you. I think the whole family does, actually." she added.

Emma laughed, "Everybody except your brother." She looked down at her homework again, and after writing for another few seconds, closed the textbook and stacked her notebook on top of it. "I still don't know what his problem is."

"Junior's just bad at talking to girls, is all. He doesn't mean anything by it," Marlene said.

"He's just bad at talking in general," Stephanie replied.

"Maybe Emma's just bad at talking to boys."

"They're both terrible at talking to each other. That's why they can't get along!" Cindy said.

"That's at least one thing they have in common."

Stephanie stretched her arms up, groaning as she did, then asking, "You and Junior are twins, right? How come you're so much cooler than him?"

"Well, the obvious answer is that girls are cooler than boys. At least on a personal level. I don't have any scientific data to back it up generally," Emma laughed.

"How does that apply to boys who became girls?" Cindy asked.

"Oh my God, don't be an ass, Cin," warned Marlene.

"What? I'm seriously asking." Cindy replied innocently.

"Ask Emma, "Steph retorted. "Isn't it always the smart ones who can't comprehend gender?"

"Not ALWAYS. Just ones who are always convinced that they're right no matter what. Which is most of them." Emma answered. "But I was raised better than that. I do want to know why he hates me, though."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Griff is over there."

"So?"

"As much as I think Junior hates me, I think Griff's disdain toward me rivals his tenfold." She winced, "I'm not getting near him until I have a deathwish."

"Didn't you insult his hat once? Maybe that's why he hates you."

"I did not!" Emma exclaimed, adding more calmly, "I simply said that I didn't understand the snapback trend... While I was in his vicinity... By accident. And I don't get why he went with a bright orange hat, of all things."

"Haven't you noticed?" Cindy laughed, "He's an attention-seeker. And nothing says "pay attention to me!" like orange clothes."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, he looks better in that kind of hat that most of the jerks who wear them."

"No kidding. Have you guys seen Griff lately? I mean, the hat, the bro-tank that he basically slit all the way down the side, and baggy jeans? What is he trying to prove, exactly?"

"How to look like a homeless person in the year 2015."

"Why does Marty Jr. hang out with him and his gang?"

"He's bad news. No wonder Em doesn't like him."

Emma sighed, "I don't think he 'hangs out' with Griff by choice. Even then, that's only pat of why I don't like him. You're speculating based off of maybe two accurate observations I've made in the past... Can we just..." she choked, "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Fine." Stephanie said, just as the bell rang to call everyone to class. She groaned, "Uuuugh, I am not looking forward to Civics right now."

"See, I told you, you guys should've done AP so we could be in Stat together," Emma teased, gathering her books and standing up as the other girls sluggishly got to their feet. "Or at the very least, Trig."

They walked into the school building together. "But that would've taken so much extra work," Marlene whined.

"Yeah, no offense, Em. But it's a miracle that me and Marlene ever even made it into Pre-Calc," Stephanie said.

Emma's eyes lit up as she remembered the Brown family motto while she was opening her locker."Well, I think..." she trailed off as she stuck her textbook and notebook back inside and pulled out a large binder with the word "STAT" written on it in marker, then turned to face her friends again. "It's like my dad and grandpa always say, 'if you put your mind to it-'"

"-You can accomplish anything," Marlene rolled her eyes as she closed Emma's locker for her. "Yeah, yeah... MY dad always says that too."

"Well, I gotta go to class. Later, bitches!" Cindy chirped, disappearing into her English classroom.

"See ya, Cin," Emma said. From outside, the other three girls could faintly hear Cindy's teacher kindly ask her to stop the casual swearing, followed by Cindy shouting something along the lines of "eat my shorts."

"Where's your mathy-whatsis class, again?" Stephanie asked.

"Stat," said Emma, "It's...way over on the other side of the building."

"Well, ours is right here, so... Bye!" said Steph, opening the door to their drama classroom and rushing inside.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Emma muttered to herself as her friends darted away. She looked back as she rounded the corner, causing her to crash into an unsuspecting student and drop her binder on impact.

"Hey, watch it!" Marty Jr. spat.

"Sorry, I-Junior..?" she asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to class like everybody else." he answered as he got to his feet and adjusted his backpack and his pants.

"That's not what-I mean, I walk this way every day and I've never, ever seen you over here before, " she explained.

"That's 'cause I never, ever go this way," he added, "Except today."

"Why?"

"Because," he started, "I'm late and I don't want to get caught by Griff or busted by Strick-"

"-Busted by who?" As if on cue, the principal appeared behind them, grabbing their backpacks so they couldn't bolt off. His secretary was with him, but she remained silent as she flipped to the back of her clipboard to write up Emma and Junior's detention slips. "A feat that would be more easily attainable if you took the easy way out and just didn't bother showing up... Well, look who it is, Miss Schafer. Emma Lise Brown and Martin Seamus McFly Jr. Now, that's a tardy slip and detention for both of you to serve in my office this afternoon." Gerald Strickland Jr. was every bit the disciplinarian that his grandfather had been for over fifty years.

"What?! But-but it's only my first offense! You can't do this!" Emma cried. Junior took his citation without hesitation or a word.

"Oh, yes I can, Miss Brown. Our new policy states that any student caught skipping class will be subject to a citation requiring them to serve detention. I'll keep you here all night if I have to."

"Sir, we can't keep them past five-thirty on the grounds of extra-curricular activity," his secretary said quietly, "...and the staff party tonight."

"I will keep your here until five-thirty!" He wagged an authoritative finger at them. "Now get to class, both of you. I'll see you this afternoon."

Emma huffed as she took the citation the secretary had written up. She had never been in trouble like that before, and she felt sick to her stomach as she finally arrived to statistics. She was five minutes late, which resulted in another tardy slip from her teacher.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you would like me to continue this series. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Honestly, I haven't even thoroughly proofread this, though I did run it through spellcheck and gave it a once-over. For whatever reason, I find it easier to work with increments of about 1,000 words in this fic, and about 5,000 in everything else I've got going on. Maybe because I have to make up everything as I go along in this story, but not for the others because they're based on a thing that already exists? Is that a thing? I don't know. I'm not an expert. Anyway, in this chapter we don't really see a lot, except maybe you get a feel for how volatile Emma is at first because she thinks that getting in trouble once means the end of her career before it's even started. And we meet Jules Erosthanes Brown, all grown-up and carrying on his daddy's legacy while also being a pretty rad single father who didn't completely screw that up somehow. We also learn that Emma almost never, ever stops talking, but that'll change soon enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Detention that afternoon dragged on for what seemed like ages to Emma. She had contemplated sneaking away amid the crowd of her peers after dismissal at three, hoping to avoid Principal Strickland completely, but she knew in the end it would just lead to getting into more trouble and she'd likely get caught anyway. Instead, she waited patiently outside the study hall classroom she'd been told to report to for Principal Strickland and her fellow detainee to arrive.

He sat them down in the room, told them they were to sit quietly the entire time, and they weren't allowed to work on homework or talk to each other. _Well, I can handle one of those things,_ Emma thought. Ultimately, she decided listening to everything that Strickland said was dumb, and soon she was up and pacing by her desk, muttering about how unfair this whole situation was.

"I thought you liked empty classrooms," Junior teased.

Emma glared at him, "You don't get to talk to me. It's your fault I'm even here, anyway."

"Whatever," he shrugged her off, putting his headphones on as he pulled out his phone, completely content to ignore her. Emma tried texting her friends, but the only response she got was from Marlene, who said that she couldn't talk because Grandma Lorraine and Grandpa George had just arrived and she was supposed to be grounded from using the phone, the result of an incident where she had mouthed off to her dad while in the middle of a phone conversation.

Their disciplinarian was a full half an hour late to excuse them. Regulation stated that all after-school activities were supposed to be dismissed at five-thirty, but he'd kept them until six. Supposedly he'd said the clock in his office had been broken, but the kids trusted this about as far as they could throw it. Both were convinced that he just wanted to see them suffer a while longer and potentially get them in more trouble at home for arriving home late. Which would have worked if either teen's parents had cared as much about punctuality as the school district did.

When she got home it was fully dark, and her father had forgotten to leave the porch light and the thumb plate lock light on. She entered the house trying to make as much noise as possible to snap her father out of being oblivious to everything except the experiment he was working on in his private study.

The Brown family farmhouse had been built in 1987 after Doc had realized that part-time residence in both the past and the present wasn't going to work efficiently for their kids. At Marty's urging, he'd tried to have the whole family live in the garage he used as both a lab and living space, but they quickly found that this was no place to raise a family, so he built a new house on a large lot he'd been able to purchase after selling his garage to the city, which wanted to put in a larger parking lot for the garage's neighboring Burger King.

"Hey Dad, I'm home. Thanks for leaving the light on and the door unlocked." she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Jules shouted from his study, completely ignoring her sarcasm. Emma shook her head as she set her bag and books down on the dining room table. She had just made herself comfortable in the living room by flopping down on the couch when her father came in. "You're home late this evening," he said.

She threw her head back against the top of the couch and sighed. "I know, I got in trouble."

" _You_ got in trouble?" Jules asked incredulously, "Whatever for?"

"Junior made me late to class."

"How so?" He sat next to her on the couch. "You two weren't kissing in the halls or anything to that nature, were you?"

"What? No!"

"It was a simple inquiry. In my observations, teenagers are prone to acting on impulse from certain hormonal changes that can lead to-"

"-No. No no no," she waved her hands from side to side as she sat up in her seat, frantic to stop an embarrassing talk dead in its tracks. "We're not having this conversation right now, Dad... Seriously, no... Aren't you going to say anything?"

"About what?"

"About me getting detention?" she asked, "I besmirched my academic record today," she stood up and walked back to the table where she'd left her belongings.

Jules sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with his daughter when she was in a mood like this, but he was determined to get her to lighten up by even a minute amount. "Emma, one detention isn't the end of the world."

"It is for me," she said flatly, shrugging her shoulders. "What prestigious college is going to want a student with a 4.5 GPA and a perfect attendance record who had to serve... a detention?" she phrased the question as an impressive brag until she had to mention the infamous mark on her permanent record, at which point her voice was filled with disgust. "I'm done for."

"I'm sure getting one detention isn't going to impact your applications to that extreme."

"Have you ever been in detention?"

Jules bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Oh, so many times."

"What?!"

"Verne and I were quite the prankster duo in school," he started, "We got in more than enough trouble together, but it didn't stop us from becoming successful. My brother has his profession down in Los Angeles, developing video games well-loved by the masses. And I've got my nationally-acclaimed research continuing my father's work at the Institute."

"But I'm disadvantaged far more than you and Uncle Verne were." Emma argued, "I'll have to work twice as hard as any male colleague I'm up against no matter what school I go to."

Jules stood up and joined his daughter at the dining table as she unintentionally paced next to it. "Yes, I'm aware of the existence of misogyny in the scientific community, Emma. But I'm afraid you're still overreacting." _Of course_ , Emma thought as she shook her head and looked at the floor, having stopped moving long enough to realize how worked up she'd made herself. Jules stood and watched her from by the junction between the table and their kitchen's island counter. "You're an exceptionally bright young woman with a lot to offer in any field," he continued, approaching and hunching over his tall form to meet her much smaller one at eye-level. "And nothing is going to detract from that unless you let it," he finished, placing a hand on her shoulder in consolation.

"Thanks, Dad..." she smiled. Her mind drifted back to her father's work earlier. The project that had distracted him from everything else that needed to be done, she presumed, once he had brought it home from work that afternoon. "What are you doing in the workshop?"

"It's, er-nothing," Jules lied, "Something for work that just so happens to be classified."

"Oh, okay..." she said in a dejected response before taking a guess at why the mystery object had to be so important. "So, new invention?"

"In a manner of speaking," he stated. "Well, it's more like a "refurbished" project. I'll tell you about it when it's closer to completion, I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know," she said, wagging her phone at him. She trudged up the stairs to her room, but halfway through turned and went back down halfway to ask what they were having for dinner that night.

* * *

A/N: Once again, don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow this story, if you like that sort of thing, and I'll try my best to bring some more excitement to this party.


End file.
